Independent Woman - Broken Carmosa, Good Host, Connection With Sophia, No Love
This is a foolproof step-by-step walkthrough for players who would like to achieve this specific ending variant. This guide includes all of the choices presented to you on the way to gaining this ending variant, although all of the choices do not directly contribute towards this ending. If you follow this guide exactly (by choosing the options in listed in Bold/''Bold Italics')'', you will gain the Independent Woman ending with the Broken Carmosa, Good Host, Connection With Sophia, and No Love variants. - Responses listed in '''Bold '''are the responses you SHOULD choose in order to follow this walkthrough, although they do not directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - Responses listed in ''Italics ''are responses that can serve as another possible choice that you should/must choose to gain this ending. They may or may not directly contribute towards this ending. - Responses listed in ''Bold Italics'' are mandatory choices that you MUST choose in order to follow this walkthrough, because they do directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - People… * 'Deserve a second chance ' * Should get what they deserve - How should I reply? * 'Tell the truth ' * Lie to her - What should I do? * ''Start cleaning '' * Read the book * Laze around - Did I? * Not really * No, did you? * ''Well, actually… '' - What should I tell her? * ''Alright. '' * Are you not tired of this? - What should I tell her? * I will. * ''What if I refuse? '' * ''What service? '' '''- Choose “Forest” - What should I do? * Go to the Lake * Go to Town '' '''- Choose “Town” - Should I ask him about it? * ''Ask him '' * Let it go - What should I tell him? * ''Carmosa is not worth it '' * I understand - How should I approach this? * ''Appeal to friendship '' * Be seductive * Haggle * Let him have the full price - What should I do with the money? * '''''Go to the inn '' * Bring them back - What should I do? * Just enjoy the food * ''Approach him - What should I say to him? * Did you really have to kill them? '' * You were brave to fight them! '- Choose “Our residence” ' - What should I tell her? * Talk back to her * '''Apologize - What should I do? * Stay in the room * ''Follow the mysterious visitor '' - What should I do? * Go back home * '''''Confront Tobias now - Should I trust Tobias? * No * Yes - What should I say to Sophia? * Why were you so cruel to Gloria? * You sure told her! '' - How should I respond? * ''Tell her '' * Why do you care? - How was it? * It was great! * It was too dreamy * ''It was suffocating - Indeed, why? * For love * For political gains * For many reasons '' - What should I say to Sophia? * You are so cruel! * ''You are not worthless! '' '''- Choose “Cemetery” - What should I tell her? * So you are not a witch? ''' * People can be stupid - What should I tell her? * Not really * ''Maybe a little '' * I believe in myself '- Choose “Our residence” ' - What should I tell him? * Fine, keep your secret * ''Please tell me! * Tell me or face the consequences - What should I do? * Ask Gloria * Ask Sophia ''' * Leave it - Could we be friends? * ''I think so'' * Probably not - What should I do? * ''Side with Sophia '' * Call them both hopeless * Side with Gloria - What should I do? * Sneak out * '''Tell Gloria '- Choose “Forest"' - What should I do? * Go to the lake * I should hurry into town - What should I do? * Leave a gift * Forget about it - What do I think? * It must have been real * It was just a dream '- Choose “Town”' - What should I say? * I am not good wife material * I am not that independent '' * How do you know? - What should I do? * Agree with Madam Ghede * ''Beg to differ '' - What should I tell her? * ''They are not bad '' * They are the worst! - What should I tell her? * ''I wait for my chance '' * I have to learn more * I have my ways… - Where should I go? * Visit Tobias * ''Go to the Inn '' - What should I tell him? * ''Tell me about the Prince * Actually, tell me about yourself - What should I say? * How horrible! * Understandable '- Choose “Our residence” ' - What should I say? * I guess you are right * You are wrong '' - What should I do? * ''Apologize '' * Reason with her * Fight back '''- Choose “Town” - Where should I go? * Tavern * Store ''' - What should I tell him? * Disagree * ''I understand - What approach should I take? * Appeal to his morals * Focus on connection with Carmosa * Threaten him - What should I say? * Can I go too? * Go back home '- Choose “Our residence”' - Should I mention I know about the money problem? * Do it * Better not '- Choose “Cemetery”' - How should I reply? * I make my own fate * I could use some help - Who should I chose? * The Fairy ''' * Madam Ghede - Should I search her room? * ''Do it'' * Just go '''- Choose “Forest” - What is my goal? * Re-take the residence '' * Go for the Prince * Escape town '''- Choose “Palace" - What to do? * Let him take her * '''''Just humiliate her Ending: Cinders finally manages to drastically change her life and re-takes her residence from Lady Carmosa. She starts a new era for herself and her family. Thanks to the invitation forgery, Cinders is able to remove Carmosa from her position and take the rule of the house in her own hands. Broken, Carmosa steps down, and soon becomes a docile senile old lady. A shadow of her former self. Cinders is a good and lovable host of her noble house and the positive impression she made during the Grand Ball draws in many noble guests. Soon the residence becomes a popular point of meetings and social events, and the family starts gaining political weight in the Kingdom. ''Cinders builds mutual understanding and friendship with Sophia, and they run the house together, thwarting any intrigue attempts by Gloria. Eventually, Gloria marries into a rich merchant family, and -- free of Carmosa’s influence-- becomes a respectable host of her own house. '' ''Cinders never meets the love of her life. Eventually, she’s forced into a common-sense marriage with an heir of another noble house. Their relationship is pretty happy and respectful, but devoid of any deeper feelings. '' Category:Walkthrough Category:Independent Woman Ending